


Batfamily and Teen Titans Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Collection for all of my Batfam and TT drabbles. Each chapter is a different drabble, there's no continuity. Please drop prompts in my ask box on tumblr if you'd like to see more chapters get added to this particular collection!





	Batfamily and Teen Titans Drabble Collection

Dick Grayson was a sensible man. A good, patient, often flippant, but very rational, super forgiving, and justice loving man. That’s why, when he got Bruce’s invitation to come to the Wayne Industries charity ball, he nearly blew a gasket, and immediately high tailed it over to Gotham to give his adoptive father a piece of his god damn mind.

“Bruce!” he yelled, kicking in the front door. “What the hell is this?!” He waved the invitation around to illustrate his point.

Bruce materialized at the top of the stairs, like he was still using the bat tricks even without the suit on. “Dick, you’ll have to explain a little more. If it’s the guest list or the dress code, we’ve been over why we have to – ”

Dick vaulted the hand rail and slammed the invite against the solid muscle of Bruce’s chest. “Dammit, it’s not the dress code that’s the problem – and you know it!”  
Bruce blinked – once, slow, innocent – the same way he’d been blinking Dick’s entire life when he Dick had something surprising. “I’m sure I don’t. Why don’t you explain?”

Dick sighed, pushing his bangs out of his face and putting his hand against his forehead. “Do you even read the things people put on these invites? Do you even keep track of how much money you have?”

“Of course I do?”

“Then _why_ is a _billionaire_ having a _charity ball?!_ ”

Bruce blinked again, and it made Dick want to hit him.

“You have so much money. You wanna do some real good? End world hunger. Make green energy affordable. Bribe politicians to be on the side of justice. Give us all more nights off out of the spandex, will ya? Just… Just stop pretending to fix the infrastructure. Look somewhere besides Gotham.”

“There will always be greedy men out there, Dick.”

“Then take away their reason to be greedy! Make it easy for them to get everything they want without robbing other people blind!” Dick threw up his hands in exasperation, and turned away. He couldn’t look at Bruce right now. “You’re richer than GOD!”

“…healthcare and a place to sleep won’t erase super villains, Dick.”

Dick whirled on Bruce. “You know, you say that, but have you tried it? You spend all this money on cute toys for Batman, but you’re not willing to try just buying off the problem?” Dick crossed his arms and raised his chin stubbornly. “Sounds like you’re limiting your approach to me.”

Bruce was silent, quietly holding eye contact with Dick. It was moments like this that made Dick nervous. There were only two ways silences with Bruce ended. One was with an admission that Dick was right. That one had happened so infrequently that he could count the number of times it had happened on one had. The other… Well, the other way silences ended was a lot less satisfying. The lectures were part of why Dick had quit the Robin gig. He readied himself to have to sit through another, though. Blah blah, funds needed to support Batman and data collection and blah blah blah.

None of that mattered when the man standing in front of him literally had the economic power to change the world single handed.

“I think we’ve had a misunderstanding,” Bruce said. Oh god, here it came. “Perhaps you’d like to read the back of the invitation now.” Dick froze up as Bruce handed him back the card. There was something on the back?

Dick flipped the card over and investigated. _The Wayne Industries Charity Ball will be unlike those of past years, as the goal is to feed as many people in the city in need of a warm meal and night off as possible. No invitation is required to attend, but it is hoped that all recipients of invitations will spread the word. The evening will also serve as a crowd sourcing event, where civilians will tell Wayne Industries how they can use their financial influence to make a happier, healthier, more supportive world for us all._

Now it was Dick’s turn to blink. “You…you already knew.”

“I’m not in the habit of turning my back on ways to make a difference, Dick.” He clapped Dick on the shoulder. “After all, why do you think I took in you?”

Dick felt himself tearing up. This was big. It meant so much. He turned his face and hid his tears from the man who’d raised him. “…Thanks, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
